Saturns Star
by Stjerne Siren
Summary: Denmark is the 500th reincarnation of the Doctor 109,000 years into the future. He hasn't had a companion for 90,000 of those years since humanity has already seen the stars and don't find it as awe-inspiring as before. Lukas is the first, and may be the last. After all, when you are two immortal beings in a violent future tragedy strikes. (Character death/future smut/Future AU)


_For those who have dreamed and dared to be different, shooting for the stars and beyond_

******Denmark as the Doctor? I couldn't resist. Lukas is his companion. No the other Nordics and countries will not be in this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Doctor Who. Be glad I don't because then both would turn into this cross-over yaoi fest. (probably)**

**Saturns Star**

_**Ch. 1~Lukas Bondevik, Peaceman**_

Humans had evolved. Over 109,000 years, but they had evolved, and this evolution had given them the ability to grant immortality and life had spread across the galaxy, humanity populating every planet they could. On one particular planet called Saturn, the true natures of humanities advances were well known.

With an endless life before them, humans no longer needed children, and with the lack of STD's, they didn't need to use protection. Orphanages overflowed with children, leaving the places as nothing more than run-down shacks run by orphans so long abandoned they'd just taken over.

Lukas and his baby brother were two such children, left at the doorstep by his mother with the promise she'd be back. He'd known she was lying, but he was only five, and Emil barely a month old, so he wanted to believe he was wrong. When he was Eight and Emil three, his little brother was adopted, and Lukas left behind.

His brother was small and young, so Lukas had honestly expected it. Children like Emil attracted more pity because they were 'so young' and went home quickly. Lukas had quickly turned sullen at his mother's abandonment and never showed any emotion, rendering him even less adoptable than before.

Years he'd slaved away until one day, when he was 16, hope came; the Galactic Peacemen were hiring. The Galactic Peacemen was a galaxy-wide law enforcement who maintained every planets government. They were the heroes to people like Lukas because they put adults in their place and were always beautiful.

If you were part of the Galactic force you were considered to be the top grade of humanity, and being a part of them meant being beautiful. Who didn't want to be good-looking, especially in their century? So of 'course, Lukas signed up. He saw a lot of people get turned down, and he had gotten nervous, but he'd gone through with it.

He became an instant hit. People liked young boyish heroes who were so stunning they put girls to shame, and he was good to. He was the first of his group of cadets to do field training and be awarded his own senior partner. He was a galactic hit and everyone loved him, but then he turned 17, the legal age of 'adulthood' and he found out what the force really was.

They hid behind the guise of their 'Galactic Peace keeping mission', but they really were just a prostitution business, advertising their goods. They were raising body guards who not only could defend you, but also show you a 'good time.' Lukas had, at first, not wanted anything to do with it, until he remembered what awaited him if he didn't.

So Lukas became another well-trained whore for the pleasure of some man or woman who would buy him and then force him to use all his training. It didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that Lukas didn't have to sleep on the streets and scrounge for food in dumpsters. Besides, he was the most wanted 'Galactic Peaceman' of all time.

He was currently sitting on a bench in the famous silver suite with anti-gravity boots, and a metal belt with the planet Saturn on it. His dusty hair fell appealingly around his face, a silver cross clip in his hair, cut from polished moon-geode, 'the new diamond' as they called it. His emotionless, deep blue eyes staring out from mascara covered lashes and lids lightly dusted with blue eye shadow.

He was the picture of appealing, and everyone who passed him couldn't help but stare a little. Lukas knew he looked mysterious and sexy, a look that got him laid as much as he wanted, and when he showed his prowess in bed, well, lets just say dirty talk and playing 'the slut' worked wonders on getting 'it' just the way he liked.

People were practically eating out of his palm, but he preferred men, and only for one night. He knew it was unhealthy, but he was so well-trained that he'd become addicted to sex. He loved it. The heat, the smell, the intense pleasure he received, and he'd never admit it, but he loved sucking men off. Sure he didn't like the taste of their seed, but man, having something shoved in his mouth was amazing.

But Lukas wasn't there to get laid that night; he was getting tired of this game. He really did like sex, but he was tired of rich, pompous men, and one night stands. He'd never met a man that was worth more than one night, but still, he was hoping. But it didn't look like there was much chance, so he stood to leave, only to be crashed into a man with sirens on his tail.

He quickly stood, helping Lukas up. "Sorry about that!" he clipped in an annoyingly cheery voice with a grin to match. He wore a pair of ripped up black spacer pants, which was a new fashion thing, a bright red silk button-up shirt, black spike-toed anti-gravity boots, and one of those new leather jackets with a built in rocket pack.

Sunglasses had slipped down his nose a little, revealing sparkling blue eyes beneath the most gravity-defying blond hair Lukas had ever seen. His fashion statement marked him as one of the 'rebels' who were those that fought against the corrupt galaxy-wide single system of government. Lukas considered helping his fellow Peacemen from the local unit, but changed his mind when he got a better look at the mans body.

He didn't believe in love at first sight, but lust, oh yes, he did believe in that, and seeing someone with so much muscle and perfectly toned skin, how could he resist? He was about to make a move when the man shook his head, holding his hand up. "I know what Galactic Peacemen really are…and I'm not interested in _that_." He spat the last word out like it was poison and disgusted him.

The smaller man was stunned. He was considered the most gorgeous creature on Saturn and everyone wanted him, except that man; and so Lukas did the obvious thing and stalked him. The rebel didn't seem to care much about the Peacemen on his tail as he would pause to examine new things in shop windows before ducking off, back into the crowd. Lukas began to doubt he hadn't run into him on purpose.

Little did he know that the man knew he was being followed and was making sure he could keep up. After all, he had a closely guarded secret long lost to the minds of all humanity; he wasn't a human. Now, that wasn't to say humans feared aliens, it had just been assumed that they looked different. After all, you shouldn't be 'alienist.'

Suddenly the mysterious rebel vanished into one of the teleports specially marked so it appeared to be a Peacemen teleport, except for the barely visible rocket ship in the center of the Saturn symbol, marking it as a rebel teleport booth. Lukas frowned as he silently contemplated whether he should follow or not. It wasn't wise, but he was bored, so he walked over, putting his hand onto the sleek outside of the shiny tube and pushed in.

He'd expected to be teleported to some random base or such, but instead he was greeted with what looked like the control room of a space ship, which was much to big to fit inside such a small tube. He'd never seen anything like it, and he could feel the amazement showing on his face, cracking his carefully sculpted mask of boredom and disinterest.

A head of wild, sunny-blond hair poked out from behind the huge center console in a room that resembled bits and pieces of the galaxy. "Hello!" he chirped. "I figured you were following me!" he skipped down the steps and held out his arms proudly, grinning like a maniac. "Welcome to the T.A.R.D.I.S!"

Lukas looked around slowly before turning back to him. "Tardis?" he questioned, staring at the man. "Yes!" came the excited reply. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space!" He was like a child at Christmas and Lukas rolled his eyes internally. "I've never heard of such a ship…"

The spiky haired rebel just chuckled. "Probably because it isn't human technology." The Peaceman frowned. "It's alien? But I've never even heard of an alien ship called a Tardis." The rebel just laughed. "I'm the last of my kind, the last of the Time Lords, have been for a very long time, I'm not going to be in your history books."

He frowned. "You don't look alien…" there came a snort in response. "Humans these days, honestly…" he groaned. "It's more than just appearances. Here." He grabbed the smaller mans hands, placing them on his chest and Lukas's eyes widened when his felt the double pulse beating steadily underneath his hands.

"They used to call me the Doctor." That annoying grin broke out over his face. Lukas stared at his hands quietly, feeling excitement for the first time, as if this man meant the beginning of a new life. "Lukas…my name is Lukas Bondevik." The Doctor grinned, letting go of his hands to pat a shoulder exuberantly. "Nice to meet you Lukas! So, how would you like to travel with me, exploring all of time and space?"

Now this Doctor was the 500th regeneration and had been around 110,000 years, in which he hadn't had a companion his whole life cycle. Humanity had already seen the stars and felt quite content to live in their cyber-like time period, so they always said no. "Yes." Lukas said, anything to get away from his current life, stunning the Doctor.

"Really?" he tried to contain the bounce of excitement he wanted to act upon. The Peaceman only nodded, smiling just a little. "It's not like my life is any better here, so going with you sounds fun…and dangerous." The beaming grin that resulted was infectious, making Lukas's small smile widen even further, till it crinkled his cheeks. Sure it didn't reach his eyes, but it was the biggest smile he'd had in a long time.

The Time Lord led Lukas in the oddest little jig he'd ever seen, but he joined the alien in his happy laugh. He felt so alive right then and he didn't want it to end. For so long his only hope of living at all had been in the confines of prostitution, now he could see the universe with this man he'd just met.

"How old are you?" he asked, now sitting in a chair as the 'spaceman' messed about with the controls. "110,000 years, give or take." was the response. Lukas gaped. "How can you be that old? We humans are immortal, and none of us are that old." The Doctor just grinned at him, his sunglasses stuffed in his hair. "I regenerate instead of just dying because I have two hearts. I'm the 500th Doctor"

Lukas felt his heart beat just a little faster. This man was one man with different appearances and personalities. That meant that he could travel the universe with this man forever, and every regeneration would mean something new. Now he didn't want to be mistaken for an unfaithful man. Sure it would be hard to say goodbye to each one who'd come before, but if you thought of forever with one man, really, you were fooling yourself into thinking you'd be happy.

He'd seen what immortality had done to relationships. You'd love one person for years, and be very happy with them, and then you'd get tired of them and move on. It was how humanity worked. Lukas didn't want to be like them, he wanted to be with the Doctor forever. If he was then he could stay with this one man and never grow tired of him. Lukas had decided, he was going to love the Doctor. Now if only he could actually love him in more than just a lusty way…

**TBC**

**A/N: So this is my first Doctor Who fic and first crossover, so hopefully I'm doing a good job. I know that Lukas seems kind of OOC, but I'm just trying to be realistic about how he might behave. Also, the Doctor doesn't 'flirt' with his companions, so Lukas is going to be doing all the 'flirting' stuff. And I know I made him seem like a slut, but there will be more fluff and fun later on.**


End file.
